Please Stop Asking!
by UknownHero
Summary: Spin off of React Watch Believe Yikes. This fic has no plot and is not canon with React Watch Believe Yikes. This is where you'll find the girls reacting to PSAs as well as other stuff like omakes to beta versions of a chapter. So, PLEASE STOP ASKING! Infrequent updates.
1. Chapter 1: Seriously, Please Stop Asking

Hello my friends, UknownHero here and welcome to the first chapter of, drum roll please, the first chapter of Please Stop Asking! A side story of React Watch Believe Yikes that focus on the PSAs! Now, I've getting PMs and reviews telling me to do the PSAs and crap, which I don't have much interest for apart from a few, so don't expect frequent updates but at least it's better than nothing! Also, I just thought up the title right before I started writing sp hooray for that! Anyway, like the RvB PSAs, it will be non-canon in the universe I created so enough talk and let's do this!

All PSA scenes and dialogue come from the RvB wiki itself!

New Game… Start!

Chapter 1: Seriously, Please Stop Asking **(Gamer Etiquette)**

"Weiss, you have a very serious problem." Ruby told her partner. Blake & Yang were standing in the shadows, just in case the Heiress tried anything funny,

"So, why am I TIED UP IN A CHAIR!?" Weiss shouted as she struggle against her bonds,

"Listen," Yang started as she stepped into the light, "We love you, we care for your safety, and we want you to live a long life. But, _fuck_, there are times that I really want to choke you sometimes!"

"_That's why we've decided, as a team, it's time for you to face your demons_." Noire said as pulled in a TV,

"Wait, Noire, why are you-"

"_Don't ask. I just get paid to do this._" Noire interrupted the Faunus as she gave Ruby the remote,

"Now Weiss, we're gonna watch a little video, it won't take up much of your time, about something called Gamer Etiquette." Yang said,

"Oh, like you know anything about etiquette, you brute!" Weiss retorted,

"Oh, you call me a brute? I CALLED ME A BITCH WITH ANGER MANAGEMENT ISSUES AND STUPID FETISH WITH CARS OVER A PUBLIC MATCH ON XBOX LIVE WHEN I ASSASSINATED YOUR DUMBASS! I got pictures of naked dudes on cars for days because of you!"

"_Did you like them_?" Noire asked as she got closer to Yang while looking at the Blonde seductively,

"Okay, and maybe one from Noire but that's not the point!" Yang then pulled her face close to Weiss', "You need to learn about having manners in games. You need to control yourself."

"I too have manners in video games!"

"You teabagged my corpse in GTA V!" Ruby exclaimed, "There isn't even a fucking crouch button in that game!"

"It's called mods, bitch!"

"We were on console!"

"I have ways!"

"Enough!" Blake shouted out, "Weiss, we know you love video games but don't fucking gloat while playing them! We get it! You're good! Don't rub it in! So, for your own good, the good of the team and for our sanity, Ruby, press play."

"Gladly." The red Leader said as she pointed the remote at the TV and pressed play.

**(Game Etiquette)**

_Fade in to Sarge and Church_

**Church**: Hi, I'm Private Church from the popular web series, Red vs. Blue.

"Really?" Weiss asked incredulously, "Red vs Blue? Out of all the self-help videos in Remnant, you choose something from RvB. Why?"

"Hey! It's all we've got, alright!" Ruby answered as she looked away and puffed out her cheeks, "Anyway, it's more of a… PSA or something. At least, Noire told me."

"I'm still wondering why Noire's he-"

"_Save it for later, Pussy._" Noire interrupted her other again.

**Sarge**: And I'm Sarge, from the same show.

(_Tremor_)

"Uh… what's with the shaking?" Yang asked,

"_Something plot related in Season 9_." Noire answered, "_You guys haven't even gotten that far yet._" She muttered, '_Wait, where is this thing supposed to take place anyway_?' Suddenly, she felt a note land in her bra (since she didn't have any pockets), pulled it out and read it to herself:

'I don't know, maybe somewhere between Season 7 or 8.

-U & H'

'_Well, that takes care of that..._' Noire thought as she threw the note away.

**Sarge**: You know, back in my day, multiplayer gaming used to be a little different.

**Church**: You know in the modern days of gaming, you don't even have to know a single person to get together an awesome match.

**Sarge**: However at some point in your life, you'll find yourself sitting down on a couch, next to some other people for some good ol' fashioned gamin'.

"Unless _someone _decides to screen cheat!" Yang said as she looked at Ruby,

"It was 10 years ago!" Ruby exclaimed,

"Oh, I know. I was talking about dad and Uncle Qrow."

"Oh…" Ruby said in realization, "Dirty cheating bastards…" She whispered to herself.

**Church**: And these in-person encounters can be rather awkward, if you're not prepared.

**Sarge**: That's why we would like to present our handy guide, to gamer etiquette.

"Oh, I can already see where this is going…" Weiss groaned,

"Weiss, shut up, and watch." Blake said, "It should help you get rid of your gloating problem." 'I hope.' Blake mentally added, having not watched the video.

**Church**: The place where you are most likely to run into problems, is the dreaded controller handoff.

"Wait, this isn't about shouting crap on Xbox Live!" Ruby realized, "Noire! You got the wrong video!"

"_You said to get you a video about etiquette in gaming so I got a video about etiquette in gaming_!" Noire defended herself, "_You should've been more specific_!"

"But we do kinda need this…" Yang admitted, "To be honest, we aren't exactly very good at having each other over, especially for gaming." The others looked at each other before sighing, admitting that they had no gaming etiquette, so they decided to continue the video anyway.

**Sarge**: When your friend hands you a controller, you are likely to run into a few possible problems. The first being what's known as, the hot'n'wettys.

**Church**: Intense gaming can produce higher heart rates, and thus, higher body temperatures.

"_Like what happened while I was with your sister last night Weiss._" Noire quickly said, "_Bow Chicka Bow Wow._"

"Ugh…" Weiss groaned along with everyone else, "Wait, you know about Winter?"

"_Oh come on! She's a Schnee! Of course everyone should know her_. _It shouldn't be that big of a secret."_

**Sarge**: And thus sloppy sweaty palms preheating your controller into a steamy moist mush factory.

**Church**: This may be a level of intimacy for which you are unprepared.

**Sarge**: To protect yourself, we recommend packing a set of fingerless gloves to any LAN party. They're fashionable, and they leave your fingers free for successful fragging.

"So, you guys should follow my lead and wear fingerless gloves too!" Yang said as she pulled out the pairs of fingerless gloves she made for everyone, in their respective colours of course,

"Over my dead body." Blake said, 'Although, they look pretty cool…'

**Church**: And more importantly to prevent the unwanted transfer of human warmth from your friend, to you, thus fuelling your body using his metabolic process, which when you think about it, is kind of gross.

**Sarge**: When you say it like that, it is gross.

"You're telling me." Ruby said as everyone went a shade of green.

**Church**: And also so you don't have a situation where you get covered in your friend's moist hand slime.

"_Unless it's the type of slime I'm thinking of, that's just gross_." Noire said as she shivered.

**Sarge**: Also it's possible that your friend will let you borrow their own controller to play the game. This may also cause an, unfortunate situation.

**Church**: The existence of shitty, third-party controllers means that your friend will be faced with a choice. He can give you the nice first-party controller...

**Sarge**: Or he can saddle you with the extra small controller made of some kind of plastic/paper hybrid, with four triggers and rhythm game attachments.

"Yeah… they're pretty fucking bad." Weiss said, "Though, there are some pretty decent ones out there, but they're rare to find."

**Church**: But even in a situation where the controllers are the same and equally as good, you can still encounter some uncomfortable situations.

**Sarge**: The worst of the scenarios, is the dreaded inversion discovery.

"Don't. You. Dare." Yang growled. She hated all the fights that broke out due to inverted controls that would need A) the police B) the other teams from Beacon c) their parents d) the military e) a riot squad and f) all of the above just so they wouldn't kill each other.

**Church**: For instance let's just say you like your controllers to be the normal setting, where up is up and down is down.

**Sarge**: And why wouldn't you?

"Thank you, Sarge." Ruby, Blake and Yang said.

**Church**: Sarge, we're not here to pass judgment. But let's just say your friend, prefers an inverted controller scheme, where down is up, and up is down.

**Sarge**: What is with some people?

"Oh, fuck you, asshole!" Weiss & Noire shouted out.

"I still don't get why people do that!" Ruby said,

"Because it makes sense!" Weiss replied, "Only Pro Gamers play inverted!"

"No they don't!" Blake shouted,

"_Yes, they do, BITCH_!" Noire retorted,

"Oh, here we go again." Yang groaned as everyone else continued to bicker before deciding to activate Ember Cecelia. After a good few hours (and another inverted vs normal war) later, they went back to watching.

**Church**: Sarge... Now, discovering that your friend prefers the opposite controller scheme, can be one of the strongest tests of any friendship.

"And we've been through that hundreds of times now." Yang said as everyone else glared at each other, "I'm just surprised we haven't killed each other yet."

"Technically." Weiss added, remembering about her time as a ghost.

**Sarge**: It may cause you to question everything you know about the person. How could they think in this backward manner? Are they retarded? Do I know anything about them at all? Are they retarded?

"Did he ask the same question twice?" Ruby asked but received no answer.

**Church**: The important thing, is to not react too quickly. ...This is no good for anyone.

**Sarge**: Try to take some time, and contemplate what you've learned about your friend, and yourself. Maybe the way you've looked at the world has been wrong all this time.

"_Okay, it isn't the end of the world. It's just a control scheme_." Noire said,

"Didn't you tell me while we were fighting, and I quote," Blake said as she cleared her throat, "'_You are a retarded fuck monkey that hates children for your crimes against humanity and should be sent straight to Hell because in your logic it's Heaven._' Care to explain that?" Noire just stayed quiet, "Yeah, I thought so. Hypocrite."

**Church**: Who knows, maybe you'll find that a inverted controller just makes sense. I mean, that's how planes work, right?

**Sarge**: Most games aren't flying games though. What about driving games?

**Church**: Driving games don't have an up and down.

**Sarge**: Yeah, but they could.

**Church**: Then they would be flying games!

"Slash a racing game if they combine the two." Weiss added.

**Sarge**: What about FPSs? You don't look up in real life to look down.

**Church**: You don't use a controller in real life!

"Unless you have a robot." Ruby said before she started thinking,

"You're not hacking Penny to make her do stuff with a controller." Weiss quickly growled out after seeing Ruby in thought,

"I wasn't thinking about it!" The girl in red lied. Weiss just sighed and went back to watching.

**Sarge**: Shut up Blue.

**Church**: Oh hey Sarge? This is for you. Check it out buddy.

**Sarge**: Ah, flipping me off, huh? Why didn't you point your finger down? That would make more sense! Hah!

**Church**: Oh shut up.

"_Well, that was… informative_." Noire said as she turned off the TV. She then looked at her watch and heard her stomach growl, "_Hey, wanna go for some lunch?_"

"Sure." The others said, feeling pretty hungry themselves. They all walked out of the dark room to the cafeteria.

Except Weiss, who was still tied to the chair.

"Hey! Guys! Uh… you forgot about something! You know, ME!" Weiss shouted before sighing and exiting her body, "Fuck it, I'm haunting their asses." She then left the room to haunt RBNY, giving Blake a heart attack in the process. After Noire gave her CPR and wouldn't stop after she was revived, Blake knew it was going to be a long summer for her,

"Seriously, why are you here?"

"_Meh, later."_

Save Game… Quit!

Whew! Done! Hope you enjoyed it! See ya… whenever!

UknownHero signing off, my friends!


	2. Chapter 2: Beta RWBY C54

Hey, UknownHero here and welcome to another chapter of Please Stop Asking! What you're about to read is the beta version of Chapter 54. I scrapped it because I felt like it was going to go nowhere so here you go. Any other versions I want to scrap will now be put up on this fic, and I'll be adding side stuff like omakes and some other random things, along with the PSAs. I'm currently writing the version that'll be put up on React Watch Believe Yikes so stay tuned!

Anyway, prepare for the beta version of Chapter 54!

Load Game… Start!

Beta!Chapter 54: Ruby T'Ambrose _(Beta Titles: Nerdgasm, Until Someone Gets Shot, Fangirl, IRL, My Reality is Better Than Yours)_

It was strange, really. As Yang looked out from the cliff where the airships would've been, all she could see off in the distance was dark grey, murky clouds, snowing upon the city of Vale. But here, in Beacon. It was different. It was bright and sunny, with the sun showering the school in rays of light. She didn't know why she was there to begin with, she just felt like it. She laid down and closed her eyes, remembering all the events that had happened since they were trapped in Beacon. There was so much that had happened, so much they've done. It was almost too much. Yang sighed as she looked up at the sky, "So let's see. Ruby's in another coma. Weiss is probably training and I'm pretty sure Noire and Blake are still fighting." Yang muttered to herself. As if on cue, she heard an explosion come from Forever Fall, which miraculously re-grew back to its former state. Weiss & Yang didn't know how but they just went with it. All things considering, that was the least weirdest they've seen so far, 'You know, I haven't actually visited Ruby while she's in her comas.' Yang thought, 'I should go check up on her.' She stood up and started making her way to the infirmary.

(With Weiss)

"And… done!" Weiss said as she finished the last touches of her new project. She was no craftswoman, she could tell you that, but she made was art in its purest form. It was nothing no one has ever seen before. Something only she, a Schnee, could accomplish. They said it was insane, and it was. But boredom can do things to a girl and this was it.

It was a 1:1 scale of a shark. In plushy form.

The materials were hard to find and she had to make-do with the equipment that was available (due to her tool usually being used to repair weapons), but with a bit of creativity, she did it, "Sharkie-chan…" Weiss said as she drooled before hugging the giant shark, "I miss you so mu-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Yang?" Weiss said as she heard the yell. From the sounds of it, it was coming from the infirmary, "Sharkie-chan, wait for me." Weiss told her new plushy as she got out Myrtenaster, "I need to do something real quick." She then casted a few Speed Glyphs and raced off to the source of the screaming.

(With Blake & Noire)

"Give up?" Blake asked tiredly as she and Noire stood in the middle of a clearing, with lots of Grimm dead at their feet,

"_Not yet_." Noire answered just as tiredly as Blake. The device on her shoulder was starting to fail and Noire knew she was almost out of Dust in Cat's Tail. She also knew Blake was almost out of ammo and her Aura was faultering. All she needed to do was do one final push, and it would all be over. Unfortunately for her, Blake knew that too, "_This has been fun, but now it's time to end it_!" Noire declared as she activated the Fire Dust in her weapon, causing the chain to glow orange with embers emitting from it,

"I couldn't have agreed more." Blake said as she reloaded and they both into their battle stances. It was quiet now, apart from the small breeze coming from the left of them. They both took a deep breath and charged at each other, shouting out their battle cries. Suddenly, Noire dropped down and slid past Blake, pulled out a purple crystal and threw it into the air. In a flash of violet light, a rather strange looking gun appeared and landed in the perverted girl's hands, "What are you doing?"

"_Pulling out the big guns_!" Noire shouted, "_Meet the Flaming Compensator_!"

"Wait a minute, the _what_!?" Blake exclaimed,

"_Ugh… it's fucking dick gun that shoots fire_." Noire explained, "_Prepare to eat my di_-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"_What was that_?" Noire asked,

"That sounded like… Yang." Blake muttered as she looked at the direction of the scream, "Shit, she must be in trouble. I better go see what's wrong."

"_**We**__ better go see what's wrong._" Noire corrected,

"No, you stay here. I'm not finished with you." Blake growled, "I don't want you anywhere near my friends."

"_Well, from the sounds of it, you may need some back-up_." This was emphasized by a large crash coming from Beacon, "_You're gonna need my help._"

"Ugh, fine! But if you do anything funny, I swear I will kill you." Blake threatened,

"_Like my contract will allow me_." Noire muttered, "_Let's get going._"

"Okay." Blake said as she nodded before looking at the rough direction of Beacon, "Now, you think your new body can catch up with me?"

No response.

"Huh?" She looked at where Noire was and only saw a note on the ground. She picked it up and read it.

'_Already ahead of you.  
>-Love, Daisy Noire Belladonna'<em>

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me." Blake muttered before rushing off to catch up to her other personality.

(On the way to the infirmary)

Blake & Noire caught up with Weiss and started making their way towards the source of the screaming and crashing, which was getting worse by the minute, "Hey, you two stopped fighting?" Weiss asked,

"_Yes._" Noire answered,

"Temporarily." Blake added, "I still want to kill her. She's just here just in case we need support."

"How _did _you get your body anyway?" Weiss had to ask. Before Noire could answer, a red blur rushed past them and into a wall before bouncing off and crashing into another. They jumped back before seeing Yang running towards them, "Yang, what's wrong!? Why did you scream!?"

"That wasn't me!" Yang quickly said before she continued chasing the red blur,

"What did she just say?" Blake plainly asked as she stared at her partner running away,

"_I think this is a good time to cue a flashback from a few hours ago…_" Noire muttered, "_So, cue flashback_!"

(Flashback!)

*Beep*

*Beep*

*Beep*

The soft, repeating beeps of a heart-rate monitor. That's all what Ruby could hear right now. She struggled to open her eyes, the feeling of drowsiness more powerful than her will right now. She felt like she had no energy. She tried with all her might to move her body but it felt hopeless. Suddenly, she heard someone enter the room, "Ruby, it's good to see you're fine. Kind of." The person, a woman, said. It was… familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on who it was,

"Muzz… mmph… gah…" Was Ruby's response, 'Speak words, you idiot! SPEAK!' She shouted in her mind,

"Oh shit, she's waking up." The woman said, "Ruby, can you hear me?" Ruby tried to say 'yes' but right now her brain was still waking up, "I'll take that as a yes." Slowly, but surely, Ruby started to regain enough energy to open her eyes,

"Ruby! You're awake!" Yang said as she hugged her sister. Ruby couldn't help but smile before frowning and pushed the Fiery Blonde off her,

"Uh… I'm happy you care about me and stuff but who the hell are you?" Ruby asked. Suddenly, Yang's smile turned upside down before groaning,

"Fuck, Girl Ruby." Yang muttered as she rubbed her forehead, 'Please don't call me a whore, please don't call me whore…'

"You still didn't give me name." Ruby reminded the blonde,

"First off, tell me yours."

"I thought you already knew mine."

"Only your first. What's your full name."

"Ruby T'Ambrose." Yang sighed before continuing on with her questions,

"Age?"

"Fifteen. Sixteen in about three months."

"Well, that rules out Date of Birth. Okay, where are we right now?"

"Um, in a hospital."

"You're actually in a school infirmary, but close enough." Ruby raised one of her eyebrows as she looked around,

"A school infirmary? Holy shit, I never knew there were infirmaries like this in Austin!" Suddenly, Yang could hear a record screech to a halt in her mind,

"Wait, what did you say?"

"I said that I've never seen an infirmary like this in Austin. You know, the place we're in now."

"Um, this isn't Austin…"

"What are you talking about? Aren't we in Austin, Texas?"

"Ruby, what planet do you live on?"

"Earth." Ruby said as if it was fact, "Where the fuck would I live? Pluto?" Yang was just confused now,

"Uh… Ruby, this isn't this 'Earth' you're talking about. This planet is called Remnant." Yang explained slowly,

"What the he-bullshit! This is Earth! Is this a prank or something? Am I on one of those stupid TV shows?" Ruby said as she looked around to see if there were any hidden cameras in the room. Yang just gave Ruby a mirror, "Why do I need a mirror? Is the camera…" Ruby trailed off as she looked at herself in the mirror as she realized who she looked liked.

She looked just like an anime character.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(End Flashback!)

"What are we going to do with her?" Weiss muttered as she looked at their leader, who was currently tied to a chair and freaking out, with only some duct tape to muffle her screams, "I mean, she thinks she lives in some imaginary place."

"MMPH MMPH MMPHIEMARY!" ("IT'S NOT IMAGINARY!") Ruby shouted through the duct tape, "MMPH MPH MOUT!" ("LET ME OUT!")

"_We can't_." Noire said, somehow translating Ruby's muffled yelling, "_You can't control your Semblance, meaning every step you take will make you slam into a wall. It's for your own safety_."

"MUH MIFFY, MUH MATH!" ("MY SAFETY, MY ASS!") Ruby shouted,

"What are we gonna do?" Blake asked, "We need to calm her down."

"Usually in times like this I would just give Ruby a cookie or something." Yang admitted,

"Mmph moph mammoth." ("Oh God damn it.") Ruby groaned, realizing how hungry she was, "Mowph mmph muhph mu mufee…" ("Now I want a cookie…")

Save Game… Quit!

Yeah… this is how far I got up to until I realized that this was crap. Originally, one of the girls were supposed to mention something about RvB, Ruby wants to watch because she was a Fangirl and blah blah blah.

UknownHero signing off, my friends!


End file.
